Now and Then: Finding Love
by hikari90
Summary: This is the story of the gang in their 3rd year of highschool. Who will find love? Who will suddenly come across problems? Plz R&R. No flames plz
1. Chapter 1: Mistakes On End

"We can't keep doing this." Roberta breathed as she was being pressed against the storage closet wall.

"Doing what?" Scott asked nipping at her neck gently.

"This." Roberta pushed him away slightly grabbing on to his white t-shirt.

"Roberta, we're dating each other. Why can't we act like a normal couple?" He asked running a hand through her long dark brown hair.

"I know. I'm sorry, I'm just so scared of getting caught."

"I know." Scott laid his head against her shoulder. "It would be so much better if you told your friends."

"I will…when I'm ready."

"In the mean time can we…" Scott grinned at Roberta. She blushed slightly.

"Is the door locked?" She said giving in.

Scott reached behind him and locked the door, "It is now."

"Okay then." Roberta pulled Scott closer to her and kissed him. She felt his hand creep up her shirt, she grinned.

**Chapter 1: Mistakes on End**

"Roberta, where've you been?" Chrissy asked in a shrilly kind of voice as Roberta sat next to her in their Chemistry class.

"I went to the bathroom." Roberta said blandly.

"You were gone the whole class. Are you okay? Your hair is a mess." Chrissy said worriedly picking up her purse for a comb.

"I'm fine. Trust me." She reassured her best friend as she took the brush from her hand.

"You didn't get into a fight with the Wormers, did you?" Chrissy asked pointing her finger at Roberta.

"No." Roberta said not trying to blush. 'I wasn't fighting a Wormer.' She thought guiltily.

"Okay, as long as you didn't fight anybody. You know we are juniors. We have only one more year till we graduate, you don't want to get into trouble now."

"I know Chrissy."

"Okay." Chrissy stopped pestering Roberta with questions and got back to her school work. "Oh, we're meeting up with Teeny and Samantha for lunch."

Roberta nodded. Originally she planned on seeing Scott, but she wanted to see her friends. Scott would forgive her…eventually.

Chrissy told Roberta to wait outside while she went into the bathroom and fixed her hair. Roberta told her that it was pointless too since she looked fine. Chrissy just wanted to make sure.

She stared into the reflection of her 17 year old self. She frowned slightly, she didn't understand why she couldn't find love. She wanted to be loved. It wasn't like she wasn't pretty.

Chrissy had lost a lot of her baby fat over the years. She was tall and feminine now. Her hair long and curly with an auburn tint to it. She still wore pink, she couldn't help it.

"Oh well." Chrissy groaned fixing a curl and walking out of the bathroom. She'd find someone soon. She hoped.

Roberta waited outside of the bathroom bent over retying her black converses. She felt someone grab her butt cheek. She shot up and turned around, ready to hit whoever did it.

"Hey." Scott said as she looked up.

"That was you right?" Roberta blushed.

"Do I look like the kind of person who would let someone else grab my girlfriend's ass?" Scott asked grinning.

"Shh." Roberta hushed. "Chrissy is in the bathroom and there are people around."

"Are you hanging out with me during lunch?" He asked innocently.

"Didn't we do enough hanging out last period?" Roberta asked trying to hide a smile.

"Yeah, but I still want to see you." He frowned. It was a look Roberta couldn't resist.

"Scott, don't do that. I can't. Not today anyway." Roberta groaned.

"Why not?"

"I'm eating lunch with them." She said.

"Roberta, if you don't tell them I will." He growled.

"I know. Please just give me time."

"Okay, but if you don't tell them by next week I'm going to." Scott walked away angrily.

Roberta was about to follow when Chrissy came out of the bathroom.

"Ready to go?" Chrissy asked smiling.

"Yeah." Roberta grunted.

Chrissy looked at her best friend with worry. Something was up, but she knew that Roberta would tell her if it was serious. So, for now Chrissy just smiled and glided on to lunch.

Teeny and Samantha were sitting at the usual table.

Teeny was sitting on the table in her short shorts and sucking on her lollypop. She was your typical beauty that was heightened with her long legs. Chrissy was still amazed that she hadn't dated all the guys in the school, as a matter of fact she hadn't dated any at their high school.

Samantha was sitting in the chair beside of Teeny. Her long dark, wavy hair covered her eyes as she read one of her sci-fi novels. She kept pushing up her dark rim glasses every two seconds. Her black t-shirt and black jeans clinging tight to her. Even though she was your average outcast, she was still beautiful. Again Chrissy thought, 'Why hadn't she dated all the guys in the school?' Truth be told, Sam hadn't dated any guy yet. Just like Chrissy and Roberta.

"Let's sit down." Roberta said.

"So, how is everyone?" Chrissy asked starting off the conversation.

"Good." Teeny and Samantha said in unison.

Chrissy frowned, she had gotten everyone together because she felt like they were separating.

Teeny and Samantha looked at each other and busted out laughing. Chrissy relaxed a little. Her friends around her relived their week.

Roberta laughed with her friends, but she abruptly stopped. The three girls hadn't noticed because they were too busy talking. She held a hand to her stomach, feeling sick. It couldn't have been nerves. She'd been dating Scott for years and she wasn't too worried about acting normal around her friends. And she wasn't worried about telling them. She knew her friends, she knew they'd understand.

She could feel nausea rising up in her throat.

Roberta felt herself pale. She kept taking deep breaths. She looked around the cafeteria, she spotted Scott's eyes on her. He had a worried expression on his face. Roberta smiled slightly, realizing she cared deeply for the boy. Feeling as thought she was going to throw up right then and there she excused herself from the table. Teeny, Samantha, and Chrissy didn't notice. Roberta fast walked out of the cafeteria and ran to the closest bathroom.

When she came out, wiping her mouth she bumped into someone.

"Roberta, are you okay?" Scott asked with that worried look on his face.

"I'm fine." Roberta lied.

"No you're not. I just watched you go ghostly white and make a made dash to the bathroom." Scott said grabbing her slightly by the shoulders.

"Okay, so I don't know what wrong with me."

"Roberta.' Scott's eyes widened. 'You couldn't be…"

"Oh god." Roberta's eyes also widened. "You don't think?"


	2. Chapter 2: Chrissy's Tutoring

_Previously::_

"_Roberta, are you okay?" Scott asked with that worried look on his face._

"_I'm fine." Roberta lied._

"_No you're not. I just watched you go ghostly white and make a made dash to the bathroom." Scott said grabbing her slightly by the shoulders._

"_Okay, so I don't know what wrong with me."_

"_Roberta.' Scott's eyes widened. 'You couldn't be…"_

"_Oh god." Roberta's eyes also widened. "You don't think?"_

**Chapter Two:: Chrissy's Tutoring.**

Chrissy went upstairs after lunch looking for Roberta who had mysteriously disappeared. Teeny and Sam went to there Chemistry class early.

"Ahh, Chrissy I wanted to talk to you." A voice sounded as Chrissy passed by the office.

"Yes, Principle Meade?" Chrissy asked turning towards the principle.

"Chrissy, it's come to my understanding that you've been lagging in Algebra 2." Mrs. Meade said looking at her clipboard that she seemed to always have around.

"Um. Yes." Chrissy admitted, she wasn't much of a liar.

"You have your free period right now, don't you?" She asked.

'_Darn, I was going to go looking for Roberta._' Chrissy thought. "Yes. It's my free period right." '_Why can't I lie?'_

"Well, I suggest that you spend this period in the Tutoring Lounge. Work on getting a good grade." Mrs. Meade smiled and walked away. "I'll come and check on you at the end of the period." She said over her shoulder.

When she was out of sight Chrissy groaned in frustration but made her way to the Tutoring Lounge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott grabbed the pale faced Roberta's arm and helped her into the storage room. He sat her down on a pail.

"You okay now?" Scott asked.

"I'm fine." Roberta smiled weakly, holding back her tears.

"Roberta, what if you are?" Scott asked quietly, quickly glancing at her stomach.

"I'm keeping it." Roberta said wiping away the tears that escaped.

"Roberta, if you are I want you to know that I'll be there for you." Scott said inching closer to her, running a hand through her dark hair.

"Scott, I love you." Roberta said crying now.

"I love you too." Scott kisses her before she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I guess this means we _will_ have to tell my friends that we're dating." She laughed.

"We will when you're ready." Scott said into her hair. "Right now, we need to focus on finding out for sure."

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. My brother Danny's taking me, I'll ask the doctor to give me the test then." Roberta said quietly.

"What about Danny?" Scott asked worried that if her brother knew something like that he'd kill him.

"He'll be in the waiting room." She reassured him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chrissy entered the Tutoring Lounge, she saw a boy with short curly brown hair and big glasses who looked familiar.

"Can I help you?" The boy asked in a surprisingly deep voice.

"Yes, I'm here for some tutoring in Algebra 2." Chrissy said laying her book bag, which she had retrieved on her way here, down on the table where the boy was sitting.

"Who sent you?" The boy asked motioning her to sit. She sat down in front of him.

"Mrs. Meade." Chrissy answered.

The boy laughed, "You must need tutoring if the principle sends you. I take it this is your free period Chrissy?"

"Yes, might I ask. Who are you?" Chrissy asked startled the boy knew her name.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Of course, after I get my Oscar I'll move on to Broadway." Teeny said yet again explaining what she thought of herself of doing in the future.

"Uh huh." Samantha said her nose in a new book.

"You aren't listening to me." Teeny frowned.

"I would be if I hadn't heard this a million times." Sam said looking up for a second.

"Fine. I tell you something new." Teeny said sitting on top of the desk. "You know that club I went to last night?"

"Uh huh." Sam nodded, her nose still in the book.

"Well, I met this gorgeous guy. He had bright blue eyes, blonde hair." Teeny grinned, remembering him.

"How old?"

"20." Teeny said.


	3. Chapter 3: Fights and Dramas

**Chapter Three: Fights and Dramas.**

The curly haired boy laughed, "You wouldn't remember would you? Hmm, sadly you're not blonde."

"What?" Chrissy said shocked.

"My point proven."

"If you're going to sit there and insult me then I'm leaving." She said walking away.

"If Mrs. Meade finds out you skipped out on tutoring you could get detention, and we both know that you wouldn't want that on your record." The guy said a grin in his voice.

"Fine. I'll stay." Chrissy groaned sitting down.

"Now, I'm not doing to do this for free."

"Fine whatever. I don't care. I'll pay."

"Good, now what section are you on?"

Chrissy glared at him pulling out her text book, "You never said you're name."

"I don't plan on it either."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"20?" Sam asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he was a sweetheart." Teeny sighed.

"Can't you find someone your own age?"

"What's the fun in that?"

"You're 17."

"So, it's not like I'm unwilling."

Sam shook her head angrily, "You could end up getting hurt."

"Puh-lease. It's not like the guy is going to rape and kill me."

"You don't know that." Sam growled standing up, she grabbed her stuff. "When you finally learn to change your ways Tina, then come talk to me. But until you do, I'm not talking to you."

"What…" Teeny said as Sam walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott ran a hand through Roberta's hair. Her head laying on his shoulder. They were both still in the closet.

He was trying to settle his girlfriend down.

"Shh, Berta, calm down. Sweetie, it'll be okay." Scott whispered in her ear.

"No, it won't." Roberta gasped. "I have 4 brothers Scott. If they find out, you're literally dead."

Scott laughed nervously, "Alright babe. Look, I'm right here for you. I'll fight your brothers if I have to. Now, I want you to calm down and get washed up. I'm taking you out for something to eat. How does a cheeseburger with extra pickles and a nice cold float sound?"

Roberta groaned, "That sounds amazing."

Scott smiled, "Your wish is my command. Now let's get you cleaned up and we can be on our way."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, Mortin how is she doing?" Principle Meade said walking through the doorway of the Tutoring Center.

Chrissy froze at the name. 'Mortin?' She thought to herself.

"She's doing okay. But she needs a lot of help." Mortin smiled innocently.

"Are you okay with working with her for as long as she needs it?"

Mortin nodded, "Of course."

"Alright. Well, Chrissy, you should get to your next class."

"Yes Mrs. Meade." Chrissy nodded.

Principle Meade left the room before the bell rang.

Chrissy pulled out her checkbook, "How much?"

"I prefer cash actually."

She sighed sadly pulling out her wallet, "How much?"

"Let's see we worked for an hour. Um, $40. It's a discount. I usually charge by the minute." Mortin grinned.

"Here." She said throwing two twenties towards him.

"See you tomorrow." He laughed as she stormed away.

Chrissy wiped tears from her eyes as she made it into the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Found a new leaf and new things are happening. Finally deciding I need to finish what I've started and reading recent reviews and made sure of that so I'm going to be reading my stuff over again and starting to figure out how I want to finish my stories. I'm excited and ready!


End file.
